In certain medical procedures, it is desirable to heat tissue surrounding a tubular anatomical structure such as a blood vessel or a gastrointestinal, urinary, genital, or respiratory structure. Depending upon the condition to be treated, energy may be applied to the tissue constituting the wall of the structure, or to tissue surrounding the wall. Energy may be applied to heat the tissue to a degree sufficient to cause death of the tissue. Heating to this degree is referred to herein as “ablation.” Typically, heating to about 60-80° C. is sufficient.
For example, the prostate, which surrounds the urethra in males, may become enlarged and constrict the urethra. To relieve this condition, the tissue of the prostate gland can be ablated.
Also, contraction or “beating” of the heart is controlled by electrical impulses generated at nodes within the heart and transmitted along conductive pathways extending within the wall of the heart. Certain diseases of the heart known as cardiac arrhythmias involve abnormal generation or conduction of the electrical impulses. One such arrhythmia is atrial fibrillation or “AF.” Certain cardiac arrhythmias can be treated by deliberately damaging the tissue of the cardiac wall along a path crossing a route of abnormal conduction. This causes formation of a scar extending along the path where disruption occurred. The scar blocks conduction of the electrical impulses. The abnormal electrical impulses can be carried by abnormal structures extending within the wall of a pulmonary vein. Conduction of these abnormal electrical impulses may be blocked by forming a scar in the wall of the pulmonary vein or in the opening or ostium of the pulmonary vein.
For example, as described in Lesh, International Publication WO 99/02096, such ablation can be performed by threading a catheter having a thermal ablation element at its distal tip into the heart so that the tip is lodged within the appropriate pulmonary vein. The catheter may bear a balloon which is inflated within the vein and which holds the catheter in place. The ablating element is then actuated so as to apply heat in a region surrounding the ablating element. In certain embodiments taught in the '096 publication, the ablating element includes a radio frequency (“RF”) emitting element which is carried on the surface of the balloon. Ablation of the pulmonary vein using RF energy can create a rough, disrupted surface on the interior of the vein. This or other factors can lead to stenosis of the pulmonary vein or thrombosis, i.e., formation of blood clots.
Other embodiments described in the '096 publication disclose the use of ultrasonic transducers. The preferred ultrasonic transducer illustrated in the '096 publication is a rigid ceramic piezoelectric element disposed on a catheter surrounded by a balloon. When the balloon is inflated, the piezoelectric element remains remote from the wall of the pulmonary vein. The piezoelectric element can be actuated to apply sonic energy through a fluid contained in the balloon, thereby heating the ring of vein wall tissue surrounding the balloon. As a further alternative, the '096 publication shows an ultrasonic emitter in the form of a hollow concave disk. The '096 publication suggests that such an emitter can be physically rotated around the axis of a catheter so as to ablate a ring-like zone. These transducers have numerous drawbacks.
Ultrasonic heating such as high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) is utilized for many therapeutic applications. As disclosed in commonly assigned International Application PCT/US98/1062, published as International Publication WO/98/52465, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, HIFU heating typically is conducted using an ultrasonic emitter having an array of transducers. The transducers are actuated with a drive signal so as to emit ultrasonic waves. The relative phasing of the waves is controlled by the physical configuration of the array and the phasing of the drive signal. These factors are selected so that the ultrasonic waves tend to reinforce one another constructively at a focal location. Tissue at the focal location is heated to a greater extent than tissue at other locations. As described, for example in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/496,988, filed Feb. 2, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,314; and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/532,614, filed Mar. 22, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,762, the disclosures of which are also incorporated by reference herein, HIFU may be applied by transducer arrays such as arrays of polymeric piezoelectric transducers. These arrays can be mounted on a probe such as a catheter which can be introduced into the body as, for example, within the vascular system or into a cavernous internal organ. The '988 application discloses certain transducer arrays which can be deformed so as to vary the placement of the focal location.
Crowley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,837 discloses a probe carrying an ultrasonic transducer array including multiple cylindrical elements spaced apart from one another along a common axis. The probe can be inserted into an anatomical structure and actuated to form an annular lesion surrounding the transducer array. The ultrasonic energy is focused into an annular focal region by phasing the ultrasonic waves emitted from the individual cylindrical elements.
Despite all of these efforts in the art, there have been needs for further improvements in the devices and methods used to apply thermal energy to tissue surrounding tubular anatomical structures. In particular, it would be desirable to provide simple apparatus which can apply intense energy in a ring or annulus around a tubular structure, and which can tightly control the zone of energy application. There have been corresponding needs for further improvement in the devices and methods used to apply energy to other organs of the body for thermal treatment.